Помутнение или любовь
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: И так, Шаоран, Фай, Курогане и Мокона попали в мир, в котором идёт война. Шаорана запихивают в школу. Один парень из его класса проявляет к нему интерес. Кто это, и как Шао себя поведёт?
1. Chapter 1

**Помутнение или любовь**

Ну как же мне это надоело. Скитаться по разным мирам без дела, и к тому же с двумя буйными дядьками. Один ниндзя по имени Курогане со вспыльчивым характером и вечными претензиями. И другой – маг по имени Фай, который норовит достать первого.

А меня зовут Шаоран, мне за время наших путешествий стукнуло уже восемнадцать лет. И вот мы прибыли в новый мир. На удивление Мокона нас приземлила удачно на этот раз, и не придётся выслушивать вопли Курогане о том, что Мокона могла приземлить нас помягче, потому, что обычно мы все падаем на него сверху.

\- Интересно, куда нас занесло на этот раз? – как всегда ляпнул Фай.

Заезженные фразы – надоело!

\- Похоже мы попали в неплохой мир. Тут тихо и красиво, – опять сказал Фай.

\- Аааа, я скоро сума сойду от этого всего. – взъерошив свои волосы, заорал я как ненормальный.

\- Фью, Шаорану похоже нужно немного отвлечься от этого всего, иначе вырастит как Куро-пон, и будет на всех орать.

\- Ага, или как ты, будет всё время по-идиотски улыбаться, и перекручивать чужие имена – злобно гаркнул Курогане.

Достали. Оба достали.

\- Может хватит уже. Вы ведёте себя как старые супруги, – крикнул я, и сел на скамью. – Каждый раз, одно и тоже, одно и тоже.

\- Ой, смотри Куро-пипи, над Шаораном чёрная аура, – хихикая, крикнул Фай. – Злится.

\- Это кто тут старые супруги!? – подбежав ко мне, крикнул Курогане, дыша, как бешены бык.

Нашу грызню прервал голос какого-то парня.

\- Вы кто такие и, что здесь делаете?

Я повернул голову и увидел мальчика в чёрной школьной форме. Его глаза были приятного фиолетового цвета, а волосы были чёрные как у ворона крылья. Он стоял и в недоумении смотрел на нас.

\- Так кто вы такие? – опять спросил мальчик.

-Мы путешественники, - сказал Фай, - а где мы находимся?

\- П-путешественники!? – удивлённо переспросил парень, - а имена у вас есть?

\- Меня зовут Фай Д. Флоурайт, вон того чёрненького зовут Курогане, вот только фамилию не скажу, так как я её не знаю, - улыбнувшись сказал Фай, - а того парна на скамейке зовут Шаоран.

\- Что, тоже без фамилии?

\- Ли, Шаоран Ли, - сказал я.

\- А меня зовут Мококна, просто Мокона.

\- Странная вы компания…

Странно то, что этот парень мне не понравился. Не из-за того, что он сказал, что мы странные, другое. От него исходила странная сила – магия. Странно, что Фай этого не заметил.

\- Меня зовут Лелуш Ламперуж.

\- Так где мы находимся, Лелуш? – опять спросил Фай.

\- Это страна под названием Зона 11, она принадлежит Британии, но в прошлом это была Япония. А это здание Академия Эшфортов – школа.

\- О, школа говоришь, - положив руку на подбородок, сказал Фай. – А вы бы взяли новенького в вашу школу. Парень смышлёный, правда, в последнее время очень раздражённый.

Ну вот, приплыли. Меня пытаются засунуть в школу.

\- С такими вопросами обратитесь к директору. Я вас могу провести… но вам придётся надеть что-то не столь привлекающее внимание. В стране напряжённая ситуация, и вас могут схватить.

После того как мы переоделись и нашли неплохой домик в аренду, чтобы было где жить, мы отправились в академию.

Я шёл со злобным выражением лица. Я не хотел идти в школу, зачем мне это. Тем более мы в любой момент должны будем отправиться в другой мир. В глубине души я хотел, чтобы это случилось завтра или даже сейчас.

\- Ей, Шаоран, не злись на меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты немного отвлёкся от этих путешествий, и пожил обыденной жизнью простого школьника. Может, встретишь симпатичную девочку и…

Я не выдержал, и бац, стукнул Фая по коленке, фыркнул и пошёл дальше.

\- Ха-ха, получил,- хихикая, сказал Курогане.

\- Вот блин. Интересно, подростки все такие буйные? – держась за колено, буркнул Фай.

\- Нефиг было говорить за девчонок, ведь ты знаешь, что у него есть Сакура, и он её любит.

Мы наконец дошли до академии. Было уже пять часов, поэтому в школе студентов уже не было.

Мы зашли внутрь, и прифигели. Я думал, что это обычная серая школа, но нет. Она была как дворец.

\- Атата, вот это да.

\- И это всё что ты можешь сказать Фай? Я думал у тебя больше словарный запас.

\- Хех, и где нам искать кабинет директора?

\- Надеюсь, его нет на месте, - сказал я.

В этот момент из одного из классов вышла девушка, она тоже была в школьной форме, только она была светлого цвета, наверное парни и девушки носят разного цвета форму. Она подошла к нам и спросила:

\- Вы кого-то ищите? Могу ли я вам помочь?

\- Да. Мы ищем кабинет директора, - любезно ответил Фай, - мы хотим устроить нашего племянника в вашу школу.

\- - Племянника!? – в один голос с Курогане, закричал я.

\- Я вас проведу. Это на втором этаже. Прошу.

Мы шли к директору, а я и Курогане, точили зуб на Фая.

\- Вот, придурок, и надо было такое сказать.

\- Знаешь, я благодарен ему, что он сыном вашим не назвал, - Курогане аж перекосило, - так что лучше быть племянником.

\- Лучше помолчи, пацан.

Мы подошли к огромной двери. Девушка постучала в дверь, и за дверью раздался голос.

\- Да.

\- Простите, директор. К вам пришли люди, они хотят устроить своего племянника в нашу школу.

Ух, у Курогане аж волосы дыбом стали, и он одарил Фая злобным взглядом.

\- Ну тогда пусть проходят.

Мы прошли в кабинет. Директор спрашивал меня о разных вещах. Что, почему, зачем и как. Меня это немного напрягло, так как мне пришлось на большую часть вопросов соврать.

Меня попросили выйти.

Я не знаю, о чём они говорили, но это длилось примерно минут двадцать.

За тем они вышли с каким-то пакетом в руках, в котором по ходу дела была моя школьная форма.

\- Нет, вы всё таки это сделали, - опустив голову, сказал я.

\- Да, и с завтрашнего дня ты будешь ходить в эту школу, - улыбаясь, сказал Фай.

\- Ничего, пацан, это всё равно ненадолго.

Я схватил пакет с формой и из него выпал лист бумаги.

\- А это документ о зачислении в школу, и там же номер твоего класса.

Вот блин, я иду в школу, зашибись.

Придя домой, я слегка перекусил, и пошёл к себе в комнату.

Поделав все дела, я наконец лёг в постель, с мыслями, что высплюсь.

Ага, не тут-то было.

В семь часов утра, Фай залетел ко мне в комнату с воплями:

\- Шаоран вставай.

Я не долго думая, запустил в него подушкой, и заорал:

\- Какого чёрта?

\- Неожиданно… в школу вставай.

Вот блин, я забыл.

Ладно, надо идти. Может действительно это немного отвлечёт меня.

Я начал одевать сою обычную одежду, и тут на глаза мне попался пакет.

\- Чёрт, форма… ааа.

Я одел её и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. А вы знаете, ничего так смотрится.

Спустился вниз к этим двум галдёжникам, позавтракал, и ушёл.

Я шёл в школу. Вокруг меня было много людей, все они тоже куда-то шли, куда-то торопились.

Зайдя в ворота школы, на меня тут же обратили внимание. Мне стало не по себе.

\- Ей.

Я услышал знакомый голос. Я его где-то уже слышал. Повернувшись я увидел того парня, которого звали Лелуш.

\- Доброе утро! Тебя всё таки взяли к нам?

\- Доброе утро. Да, как видишь.

\- Ты уже знаешь, в каком ты классе будешь? Если нет, то я тебе помогу.

\- Вот, - протянув листок, сказал я.

\- О, так ты в моём классе, так что я могу тебя провести. Но с начала я отведу тебя в библиотеку, чтобы ты получил книги. Пошли.

Ну, уже радует, что я не буду сам скитаться по этой академии, и искать всё это.

Придя в библиотеку, Лелуш выхватил у меня из рук листок, и протянул библиотекарю.

\- О, у вас в классе новенький. А чего тут не указано кто он – Британец или Японец? Ну конечно судя по фамилии, то он Японец.

\- Просто выдайте книги, пожалуйста, - сказал Лелуш.

Я взял книги, их было довольно много, штукдесять. Ну ничего, изучать для меня было проще простого, ведь всю эту тягу к книгам и изучению, я получил от моего клона, который всё это любил. Я надеюсь, что когда-то я снова его встречу, и он научит меня большему, ведь всё таки, он мой отец .

Ох, по ходу я загнал себя в грустное состояние.

\- Можно я буду звать тебя Шаоран, - вырвал меня из мира раздумий голос Лелуша.

\- Д-да.

\- Ну, теперь пошли в класс, а то через пять минут начнётся урок.

\- Ага.

Мне стало немного смешно. Урок, класс, я никогда прежде не попадал в такие ситуации.

Мы с Лелушем пришли в класс, и тут же к нему рванул какой-то причудливый паренёк, и закричал:

\- Ей, Лелуш. Ты в курсе, что в школе появился новенький ученик? Это странно, ведь в нашу школу давно никого не брали.

\- Да, в курсе. Вот он.

\- Доброе утро. Меня зовут Шаоран Ли, и с сегодняшнего дня я буду учится в вашем классе.

\- Ли? Японец? – спросил мальчик.

Тресь.

\- Ревал, не вежливо говорить так.

\- Президент, больно же.

\- Добро пожаловать! Меня зовут Милли Эшфорт, я президент студенческого совета.

\- А меня зовут Ревал Кардемонд, я секретарь, если будут какие-то вопросы, спрашивай не бойся.

И тут в класс вошла девочка с длинными рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами, и подбежала к нам.

\- Что случилось?

\- У нас новенький, - сказала Милли.

\- О, да? Меня зовут Ширли Фенетт.

\- А его зовут Шаоран, - сказала Милли.

Меня удивило то, что большинство их имён были не японскими, а иностранными.

Я сел на свободное место, и тут прозвучал звонок на урок. С этим звонком открылись двери, и в них залетел парень и закричал:

\- Успел,- и он мигом сел за парту рядом со мной.

Я посмотрел на него, а он на меня. У нас глаза были по пять копеек. У него были тоже каштановые волосы, но глаза были зелёные… и он до жути был похож на меня. Ступор у обоих.

\- Ты новенький? - с трудом сказал парень.

Я ничего сказать не смог, и просто кивнул головой.

\- Меня зовут Куруруги Сузаку.

\- Ш-Шаоран Ли.

Ну вот, ещё один японец.

\- Сузаку, хватит ворон считать, к уроку приготовься , шёпотом сказал Лелуш.

\- Да, да, сейчас.

Урок был на удивление интересным. Я узнал кое-что об истории этого мира, так как весь урок сидел и читал учебник. За 45 минут я успел прочесть почти половину книги, не взирая на то, что говорил учитель. Я даже не услышал звонка на перерыв, и продолжал читать учебник.

\- Ого, Шаоран ты, что прочёл половину учебника за урок!? – внезапно закричала Ширли.

\- А, что?... Да. Очень интересно.

И тут из соседней парты встал тот парень по имени Сузаку, и подошёл ко мне. Нагнулся ближе. Наши носи, практически соприкасались. Все кто стояли возле меня, вошли в ступор, и честно говоря, я тоже.

\- ХА, - громко крикнул Сузаку, - мы с тобой сильно похожи.

Что за чёрт. Хоть он был и прав на этот счёт, но я не понимал, зачем так близко надо было наклоняться ко мне?

\- Ну похожи, и что?

И тут наступило неловкое молчание между нами двумя. Мы смотрели друг на друга, и я поймал себя на мысли, что у него красивые глаза, точнее цвет глаз. Зелёный. Похож на цвет глаз Сакуры.

Я закрыл глаза и отвернулся.

Уроки прошли быстро. Я попрощался со всеми, и отправился домой.

Честно говоря, я забыл, что дома меня ждут два мужика. И злость сама собой вернулась.

Придя домой, меня встретил Фай.

\- О, ты уже дома. Ну как тебе первый день учёбы?

\- Странный он, этот день! Я пойду к себе делать уроки.

\- Хорошо. Через минут сорок будет готов ужин.

\- Ага.

Странно, что все уроки мне показались очень простыми, и я их быстро сделал. Кажется даже уложился в сорок минут.

Я спустился вниз, и сел за стол. Фай в это время хлопотал у плиты, и судя по запаху – это было что-то вкусное. И тут я понял, что кого-то не хватает.

\- А где Курогане?

\- Куро-рин на работе. Он сказал, что не может сидеть без дела. Пошёл куда-то, и когда вернулся, то сказал, что устроился на работу, и опять ушёл. Мокона пошла с ним, а я остался и решил что-то приготовить к вашему приходу.

Блин, мы точно как семейка. Курогане – папаша, Фай – мамаша, а я сынок.

\- Аааааа, блин! – закричал я.

\- Э, ты чего?

\- Ничего.

Я не стал ждать Курогане и поужинал. Принял ванну. И пошёл спать. Рано было, всего восемь часов, но меня клонило в сон. Лягу, ведь завтра опять в школу.

Доброй ночи!


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2.

Утро субботы. Уже пятый дней я хожу в школу. У меня появились друзья. Но вот один из них меня беспокоит – это Сузаку. Он слишком много уделяет мне внимания. И сегодня после уроков, я иду к нему в гости.

\- Ей Шаоран, так ты пойдёшь сегодня к Сузаку вечером? – спросил Курогане.

\- Да, я же пообещал ему, что приду, - сказал я, - я пошёл.

Придя в школу, я стал в раздевалке, чтобы переобуться, и вдруг почувствовал чью-то руку у себя на плече.

\- Кому это жить надоело?

\- Воу, не кипятись, это я.

\- А, это ты, Сузаку,- улыбнулся, - Доброе утро.

\- Доброе. Ну, так что ты решил? Придёшь сегодня ко мне?

\- Да, приду.

\- Замечательно, - сказал Сузаку, и пошёл к своему шкафчику.

Я зашёл в класс, и на меня тут же налетела Милли с горящими глазами.

\- Шаоран, мы хотим принять тебя в студенческий совет, ведь ты не ходишь не в один из клубов академии, а это нужно для повышения балов.

\- Э? Я в совет? – в недоумении сказал я.

\- Да. Запишем тебя с понедельника, и закатим вечеринку в честь этого.

\- Вечеринку?

\- Она для всех так делает, кто вступает в совет, только тебе придётся придумать тематику вечера, и сказать ей об этом сегодня, - голос Лелуша.

\- Да, да, он прав.

\- Эээ? Лелуш помоги. Я некогда не был на вечеринках. Только просто устраивали пьянки со своими… д-дядями, - сказал я, и сел за парту.

\- Хорошо. Давай я придумаю, скажу тебе, а ты уже скажешь Милли.

\- Ага.

Посередине урока, мне на парту упала записка от Лелуша. Я открыл бумажку, и там были списки предложенных им тем. «Вечеринка в кошачьих костюмах», «Вечеринка наоборот (переодеться в противоположный пол)», « Кто больше выпьет» и примечание «ты же пьёшь уже», и «Косплей вечеринка».

Аааа, это что такое, что за бред он придумал? Ну ладно, самый оптимальный вариант был «Косплей вечеринка», и я поставил напротив строки галочку, и бросил назад Лелушу.

Он посмотрел на меня, и кивнул головой.

В конце дня я подошёл к Милли.

\- Я придумал тему для вечеринки, - тихо сказал я.

\- О, да? И какую же, - восторженно сказала она.

\- Косплей.

\- Оригинально. Хорошо, а вот что мы будем косплеить? – неожиданно спросила она.

Вот блин, я даже не знал, что ответить.

\- Горничных, - внезапно прозвучал голос Лелуша, - это будет необычно.

\- Эээ? Что, что? – закричал я на весь класс.

\- Точно, парни оденут платья, а девочки костюмы,- восторженно закричала Милли.

Вот блин, попал, так попал.

Я подошёл к своему столу, и начал собирать портфель. Лелуш подошёл ко мне и начал смеяться.

\- Прости, но мне внезапно пришла эта идея в голову, только я не думал, что президент перекрутит всё.

\- И где нам взять одежду?

\- Об этом она позаботится сама, - хихикая, сказал Лелуш.

\- Ладно. А кстати, ты не видел, куда Сузаку делся?

\- Да, его учитель попросил отнести распечатки в учительскую, - сказал Лелуш, - а зачем он тебе?

\- Он пригласил меня к себе в гости.

Лелуш поменялся в лице, и опустил голову. Я не понял, в чём была причина этой перемены настроения, но догадывался, что дело было в Сузаку. Может мне не стоит идти к нему. Но нет, я же пообещал. Ведь ничего такого, если я схожу к другу в гости.

Лелуш молча собрался и ушёл. Я остался один в классе ждать Сузаку.

Интересно, что мы у него будем делать. Ещё он попросил меня помочь ему с историей и подготовить к контрольной по ней. А потом, что мы будем делать? Ведь раньше я устраивал поседеньки только с Курогане и Фаем.

Прошло уже двадцать минут, как я ждал его. Странно, чего он так долго? И тут Сузаку залетел в класс.

\- Ох, прости, пришлось помочь учителю немного. Ну что, пошли?

Я кивнул головой, и мы вышли.

По дороге мы зашли в магазин. Сузаку сказал, что ему надо купить продуктов на ужин. И тут он предложил купить пива и немного гульнуть. Я не отказался.

Купив всё, что надо было, мы направились домой.

\- Ей, Сузаку, а чего когда я сказал Лелушу, что иду к тебе в гости, он поменялся в лице? Между вами что-то произошло? Ведь вы с ним практически не говорите последние четыре дня.

\- Да, был один инцидент между нами, и я отказал ему в кое чём … ой, не забивай себе голову, - с улыбкой сказал Сузаку.

\- В «кое-чём»? – переспросил я.

\- Неважно, я же говорю тебе, не забивай голову. Мы пришли.

\- Ты живёшь в квартире?

\- Да.

\- С родителями?

\- Нет, я живу один. Родителей у меня нет.

Странно, но это напомнило мне о Кимихиро. Интересно, как он там? Наверно как всегда скучает по Юко-сан, и бухает с Моконой и Доумеки.

Когда я вошёл в комнату Сузаку, мне всё понравилось. Она была чистая и аккуратная. В углу стоял стол, на нём была стопка учебников и тетради. В другом углу стояла большая кровать, плюс был диван и кресло, а напротив них стоял телевизор на комоде. Всё было аккуратно, аж удивительно, что тут живёт школьник без родителей.

\- Ну вот, проходи, не стесняйся.

\- Да, спасибо. А у тебя уютно.

\- Хех, за уют скажешь Милли и Ширли, это они всё тут так расставили.

Я улыбнулся. Они все очень дружные, помогают друг другу даже в таких делах.

\- Милли мне предлагала поселиться в общежитии академии, но я не захотел, ведь там бы мне пришлось жить с двумя студентами. А тут я могу делать всё, что захочу, хоть голым из ванной выйти, - хихикая, сказал Сузаку, - тем более, квартиру оплачивает академия.

\- Тебе наверно иногда скучно бывает?

\- Да, но сегодня мне скучно не будет.

\- Ясно. Где можно помыть руки?

Сузаку указал мне дверь. Я зашёл в уборную, закрыл дверь и тут же навернулся на пол.

\- Шаоран, ты в порядке? – открыв двери, спросил Сузаку.

\- Гррр, да, блин, - лежав как звезда, ответил я.

\- Я забыл сказать тебе, что тут очень скользкая плитка, и в носках на неё лучше не ступать - грохнешься.

\- Ага, спасибо за предупреждение! – снимая носки, рявкнул я.

Я открыл кран, налил в ладони води, и шваркнул себе в лицо. И надо было так навернуться, та ещё и в гостях. Вот идиот. Я помыл руки, и направился к дверям.

Выйдя из уборной, я застыл. Сузаку был в одних шортах. Стоп, на что это я уставился? Хотя уставиться там было на что. Фигура, как для парня, была красивая. Наверно он следит за своими телом.

\- Пардон за обнажёнку, я просто решил переодеться, - краснея, сказал Сузаку.

\- Та ничего страшного, ты же дома.

\- Может тебе дать переодеться?

\- Нет, спасибо, я буду так.

Мы сели за уроки. Так как я пообещал ему подтянуть его по истории, мы начали её долбить. Два часа я пытался ему вбить в голову даты, цифры, и прочее, и вот, наконец, он смог написать пробный тест почти наотлично.

\- Фух, ну наконец-то до тебя дошло, - устало сказал я.

\- Ура, я справился. Теперь надо такой же результат показать на контрольной, - радостно воскликнул Сузаку, - Спасибо, Шаоран.

\- Обращайся.

\- Ох, мне ещё уроки надо делать. А ты уже сделал?

\- Да.

\- Ааа, ещё ужин готовить, на уроки час уйдёт, а уже почти восемь, тебе наверно домой скоро надо идти, а мы так и не поседели толком.

\- Ничего, я посижу по… - грохот в моём животе, - подожду… ой.

\- Так, я ужин готовить, - вскочив, сказал Сузаку.

\- Сядь и займись уроками, ужин я сам могу приготовить, только скажи, что готовить.

\- Нет, ты же мой гость, - завопил.

\- Мне не сложно. Так что готовить?

\- На твоё усмотрение.

Я встал, и пошёл на кухню.

Вот блин, и что мне делать? Ведь он прав, что на уроки час нужен, а уже восемь часов, я же сказал Курогане, что в девять буду дома. И тут мне пришла в голову одна идея. Завтра выходной, Сузаку живёт один, спать есть где.

\- Ей, Сузаку, у меня есть идея. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я остался у тебя с ночёвкой? – зайдя в комнату, сказал я.

\- Я не против, - радостно закричал он.

\- Тогда мне надо позвонить, и сказать, что я остаюсь у тебя.

\- А, предупредить дядей?

\- Они мне не дяди, - тихо сказал я.

\- Что?

\- Нет, ничего!

Я взял телефон и пошёл на кухню. Набрал номер, жду. Трубку взял Курогане.

\- Алло.

\- Курогане, это Шаоран. Звоню сказать, что я сегодня останусь у Сузаку.

\- А его родители не против?

\- Он живёт сам. Мы только что поделали уроки, и сейчас будем ужин готовить.

\- А потом?

\- Потом будем сидеть общаться.

\- Я надеюсь без алкоголя?

\- Нууу ...

\- Что, ты будешь пить без меня? – вопль из трубки.

\- Курогане, я не подавал идею на счёт алкоголя, Сузаку сам захотел пива.

\- Ладно, только глупостей не наделайте, - и положил трубку.

Глупостей, что он имел в виду? От же ж.

Я приступил к готовке.

Я решил сделать запечённое мясо с овощами и рисом. Думаю, за час управлюсь.

Справился.

\- Сузаку, ужин готов.

Зашёл в комнату, и увидел картину маслом, которая заставила меня хихикнуть. Сузаку разлёгся на столе и головой бился об свой кулак.

\- Т-ты чего? Что-то не выходит?

\- Шаорааан, я не могу это поняяять. Я безнадёжно тупооой, - не поднимая головы, сказал Сузаку.

\- Хех, что ты не можешь понять?

\- Вот.

Я взял свою тетрадь, нашёл то, что он не мог понять и положил ему.

\- Вот смотри, видишь, ты просто не правильно записал. Смотри на моё уравнение, и попытайся понять, как я это вычислил.

\- Угу.

Он сидел и смотрел в мою тетрадь. А я сидел рядом и смотрел на него. Чего я на него смотрел? Я питался понять, чем мы так похожи с ним. А похожи мы были многим. Нос, скулы, подбородок, даже губы. Вот только глаза были разные. Вот так минут 15 я сидел и смотрел на него, ловив, все его движения.

\- Всё, я справился. Спасибо за помощь.

\- Ага.

\- Ой, ужин готовить надо, ты наверно голоден, - с воплями вскочил он из-за стола.

\- Ха-ха, а я по-твоему, что целый час на кухне делал, ворон через окно считал, - схватившись за живот от смеха, сказал я.

\- Э? Не смешно.

\- Ха-ха,- я смеялся как ненормальный.

\- Кстати, ты отпросился на ночь?

\- Да.

\- Это хорошо. Ну что пошли ужинать.

Мы направились на кухню.

\- Овощи и рис? И над этим ты целый час морочился? – перекосив взгляд, сказал Сузаку.

\- Мясо в духовке стоит.

\- Ой, прости.

Мы поужинали.

\- Ох, я наелся как слон. Ты очень вкусно готовишь. Обычно я тушеные овощи не люблю, но ты их так приготовил, что они как свежие.

\- Я тоже не умел готовить, меня Фай научил.

\- Фай это твой дядя?

\- Тип того. Не родной. И Курогане тоже.

\- А где твои родители?

\- Давай не будем об этом.

А что я мог ему сказать, что мой папа – это мой клон, а мама – клон моей девушки. Он этого не поймёт и подумает, что я ненормальный. И тем более тут большая путаница во времени.

Сузаку стал мыть посуду, а я убирал со стола. Потом он залез в холодильник и достал две банки пива.

\- Ну что, пошли комнату. Да, и захвати чипсы.

\- Может тебе всё-таки дать одежду? – сказал Сузаку.

\- Ну, давай.

Он полез в шкаф, и начал там капаться. Достал шорты и майку.

\- Извини, футболку не нашёл, по ходу они все грязные, но есть майка.

\- Та мне всё равно, в чём ходить.

Я пошёл в ванную и переоделся. Вышел, положил форму на стул, и сел на диван рядом с Сузаку.

\- Ты что, на тренировки ходишь?

\- С чего ты это взял?

Он ткнул меня пальцем в плечо и сказал:

\- Руки и плечи как у качка, - тыкая в плечо, сказал Сузаку.

Пожил бы он с Курогане, который от нефиг делать, гоняет меня с мечом, то тоже такие руки были.

\- Н-нет, у меня просто свои способы есть.

\- Ты много чего недоговариваешь о себе. Чего так?

\- Знаешь, Сузаку, у меня очень сложная жизнь, и ты всё равно этого не поймёшь. На вопрос о родителях, о том, откуда я, или даже о моём детстве, я на них попросту не могу ответить, так как ты этого не поймёшь. Та и я не хочу об этом говорить, иначе настроение пропадёт.

\- Ну, тогда не буду спрашивать больше. Мне хватает того, что я вижу.

\- И что ты видишь?

\- Что ты хороший парень, и ты мне нравишься, как друг.

\- Не надо, ведь я в любое время могу исчезнуть, и прошу, не ищите меня, не найдёте.

\- Что ты…

\- Забудь.

Мы пили и говорили пол ночи. Сузаку мне рассказал много чего об одноклассниках, да и о себе тоже.

Мы порядком надрались пивом. Говорите нельзя напиться тремя банками пива? Да, вы правы, и поэтому мы ходили за добавкой.

\- Так, надо ложиться спать, - с трудом, сказал Сузаку.

\- Поддерживаю, - с таким же трудом, буркнул я.

\- Ты где ляжешь, возле стенки или с краю?

\- На диване.

\- Не выйдет, он не раскладной, свалишься на пол.

\- Во, точно, на полу.

\- Блин, у меня футона нет.

\- Я не буду спать с пацаном, та ещё и пьяным… ик.

\- Сам такой же. Ложись, блин.

Сузаку начал снимать футболку … и запутался в ней. Я начал смеяться, и он запустил в меня той самой футболкой.

\- Получи, хохотун.

Странно то, что я снимая свою майку, тоже в ней запутался. Спросите, как можно запутаться в майке? Сам не знаю, но я в ней запутался. Сузаку тоже начал с меня смеяться.

\- Ха, а с меня смеялся.

\- Молчи, - и тоже запустил в него майку.

Мы посмотрели друг на друга и начали тупо ржать. Я сел на кровать и начал стягивать с себя шорты, и тут меня посетила мысль:

\- А я мылся?

\- Ууу, Шаоран… да, и я кажется тоже. Ложись ты уже.

Мы наконец-то легли.

Заснуть я не мог, да и Сузаку тоже. Я же когда с Курогане пил, то сразу вырубался, как только до подушки дотрагивался, а тут не могу.

Внезапно Сузаку подполз почти вплотную ко мне, и провёл рукой по моему телу.

\- Что ты делаешь? Перестань.

\- Знаешь, Шаоран, ты мне нравишься, - рядом с ухом, протянул голос Сузаку.

\- Я в курсе, как друг.

\- Нет, это другая симпатия.

\- Так, ты пьяный в доску, и поэтому несёшь всякий бред. Лучше поспи.

\- Я говорю серьёзно.

Блин, вот вляпался. Неужели Сузаку любит парней? Всё сводилось к тому, что да. Он взял моё лицо в свои руки, и повернул мою голову к себе.

\- Сузакууу, даже не думай это сделать, - шёпотом сказал я, - я не из «этих».

\- Ну, как бы так сказать… в жизни надо попробовать всё, - шёпот.

\- Но не такое.

\- Просто закрой глаза, и не про что не думай.

Чёрт, что происходит с ним? Возможно, он просто слишком много выпел, и ему захотелось? Или он действительно ко мне не ровно дышит, и спланировал это? Ведь когда пьяный, то храбрости больше, и к тому же, утром можно сказать «я ничего не помню».

За своими мыслями я не заметил, что его губы оказались в миллиметре от моих. Я не успел среагировать, как его губы коснулись моих. Странно то, что я не вырвался от него, и позволил ему целовать меня и дальше. Я никогда раньше не целовался, тем более с парнем.

У него приятные и мягкие губы. Аааа, чёрт, и про что я только думаю.

Я попытался вырваться, но Сузаку не дал этого сделать, схватив крепко мою голову, и прижав меня слегка своим телом. Он слегка зацепил ногой «то самое», и я издал стон.

\- Ты уже возбудииился, - с ухмылкой на лице, сказал Сузаку.

\- Нет, перестань нести чушь, - отвернувшись, буркнул я.

И он опять зацепит ногой промежность. Я застонал, и тут же закрыл свой рот рукой.

\- И ты говоришь, что не возбуждён?

Моё тело не должно было так реагировать на него, но всё же среагировало. Да, я возбудился.

Надо как-то выкручиваться из этой ситуации, иначе – это кончится плохо.

\- Я хочу воды, - быстро вскочив, сказал я, - я на кухню.

Я минут пять пробыл на кухне, и надеялся, что за это время Сузаку заснёт. Я вышел из кухни, и направился в комнату. Тишина, спит наверно. Я тихо сел на кресло, и пытался заснуть.

\- Я не сплю! – в тишине прозвучал голос Сузаку.

ЧЁРТ. Честно говоря, я подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Шаоран, иди сюда.

\- Нет.

\- Мне силой тебя уложить? Хоть я и слабее тебя, но я попытаюсь.

Я встал, подошёл к кровати, переступил через Сузаку, плюхнулся на колени, схватил подушку, кинул её в другой конец кровати, и лёг.

\- Э? Что, будем спать «валетом»?

\- Да, - буркнул я, и повернулся к стене.

Сузаку закопошился. Резко схватил меня за бедро и перевернул на спину, и приспустил мне трусы, а за тем, начал делать мне минет.

\- Ты что творишь? Прекрати, - извиваясь, крикнул я.

Я начал отталкивать его руками, но он схватил меня за запястье, и прижал мои руки по бокам. Какого чёрта он делает? Я попытался встать, но Сузаку мне не дал этого сделать, и быстро придавил меня своим телом. Горячо, и даже приятно. Меня понемногу начала захватывать желание, но я старался сопротивляться.

Мне окончательно начало сносить башню, когда Сузаку начал покусывать и облизывать моё ухо. Я даже начал целовать его плечо. Когда я это сделал, то Сузаку тут же отпустил мои руки, и я сомкнул их у него на спине. Я водил по его спине ладонями, и чувствовал, как у него бегали мурашки по коже.

Мы оба пыхтели как паровозы, наше возбуждение зашкаливало.

Внезапно я почувствовал, что рука Сузаку скользнула по внутренней части бедра, к моему «заднему бамперу». Я напрягся.

\- Ты что собрался там делать? – тяжело дыша, сказал я.

\- Просто расслабься, тебе понравится.

\- Как такое может понравиться? Это место не предназначено для такого.

И тут я почувствовал, как он проталкивает свои пальцы вовнутрь. Я зажался.

\- Разожми, иначе будет больнее. Мне просто надо найти одну точку, и поверь мне, тебе будет приятно.

\- Поверить?

\- Да. Просто расслабься.

Я немного начал расслабляться . Пальцы Сузаку начали исследовать меня изнутри. И тут я почувствовал резкий удар удовольствия, которое пробежало по всему телу. Плюс к этим ощущениям, Сузаку решил окончательно меня «разорвать» , и добавил минет. Я начал кричать и стонать, мои ощущения зашкаливали, я не смог сдержаться и кончил. И только после этого, я понял куда я это сделал. Я думаю вы догадались… Да, да, именно в рот Сузаку.

\- Извини, я не хотел этого, - подпрыгнув, я начал извиняться.

Сузаку улыбнулся и ничего не сказал, затем, просто поцеловал меня.

\- Тебе ведь было приятно? Для меня это главное.

Вай, я наверно покраснел как рак, хорошо, что было темно.

Внезапно он закинул мои ноги на свои плечи, и подтянул меня к себе.

\- Это будет больно.

\- Делай уже что задумал.

После моих слов он начал проникать в меня. Я стиснул зубы от боли.

Боль была жуткой.

Через некоторое время, когда эрекция Сузаку улеглась во мне, было уже не так больно, и я начал получать удовольствие от процесса.

Сузаку лёг на меня, зарылся руками в мои волосы, и начал целовать меня. Он стонал, и стонал зараза, так сексуально, что мне хотелось как-то выгнуться, чтобы ему было приятнее.

Не знаю, через какое время, я начал выходить на финишную прямую, и Сузаку тоже был уже на пределе. Одно, второе, третье движение, и я кончаю, и тут же Сузаку вынимает свой член из меня и тоже кончает.

Мы оба были обессилены. Руки и ноги тряслись от напряжения, мимолётные спазмы пронзали наши тела, мы лежали и не шевелились, просто тяжело дыша.

Я начал проваливаться в сон. Нет, надо сходить в ванну, ведь на мне было многовато спермы, и засыпать так никак нельзя было. Я повернул голову к Сузаку, чтобы предложить ему тоже пойти со мной, но он уже вырубился. Я встал ( с трудом ), и пошёл в ванну.

Помывшись, я лёг. Сузаку обнял меня, и я тоже заснул.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Часть.

Утро было жутким. Моя голова болела, и к ней добавлялась боль в заднице.

Блин, что же мы творили прошлой ночью!? Я накрылся одеялом, и загорелся от стыда. Что теперь будет? Мы же парни. Про что я только думал? И выходит, что я предал свою любимую, переспав с Сузаку.

Идиот!

Надо уйти пока он не проснулся, а то будет стыдно даже в глаза смотреть. Я сел в кровати, и моя голова закружилась. Блин, я наверно ещё не протрезвел, и сразу же плюхнулся опять на подушку, тем самым разбудив Сузаку.

\- Доброе утро.

ЧЁРТ!

\- Д-доброе утро.

\- Ты чего так на меня смотришь? – с перекошенным взглядом, посмотрел на меня Сузаку.

\- Из-за того, что произошло ночью.

\- А что произошло?

ШО! ! ! ОН ЧТО, ЗАБЫЛ!?

Я так и думал. Ну ничего, оно и к лучшему.

\- Так, ничего…

Я начал вставать с кровати, и тут Сузаку схватил меня за талию, и потащил к себе.

\- Ааа, ты про секс, которым мы занимались после того как напились? – с хищной улыбкой протянул Сузаку возле моего уха.

Сузаку прижал меня к своему телу, и начал бродить руками по моему торсу, за тем он начал спускаться ниже, и тут я застыл на месте от того, что он сказал.

\- Тебе ведь понравилось, может, повторим это безумие?

Я не мог ничего сказать, даже не мог шевельнуться. Сузаку повернул меня к себе, и провёл рукой по моим волосам, слегка зарывшись в них пальцами, и от этого у меня пробежала дрожь по телу. Когда он коснулся моих губ своими, у меня как будто крышу сорвало, я хотел целовать его страстно и грубо.

Что же я делаю? Чего я так желаю этого парня. Я не хочу привязываться к Сузаку, и тем более влюбляться в него, ведь я не принадлежу этому миру, и рано или поздно уйду.

\- Шаоран, ты сейчас, где витаешь? Вернись ко мне, - сладостным голосом протянул Сузаку.

\- Я здесь, и я… - меня перебил звонок телефона, - прости, я отвечу.

Курогане? Почему он звонит так рано? Сам у себя спросил я.

\- Алло.

\- Утречко, пацан. Тебе нужно возвращаться.

\- Чего? Что-то случилось?

-Да, нам нужно уходить.

\- Серьга?

\- Она самая. Так что давай быстрее возвращайся сюда.

\- Хорошо, скоро буду, - сказав это, я отключил телефон и сел на диван.

Сузаку смотрел на меня в недоумении.

\- Тебе нужно уходить? – Тихо спросил Сузаку.

\- Да, но… после того как я уйду… - я не смог закончить то, что хотел сказать.

\- Ну, ничего, завтра в школе увидимся, - радостно воскликнул Сузаку.

Я промолчал и ничего на это не ответил, я просто не хотел отвечать, хоть мои слова «я уйду навсегда» так и хотели вырваться из моего рта.

Я оделся и подошёл к двери.

\- Спасибо за всё. Прощай Сузаку.

\- Э? Такое ощущение, что ты прощаешься так, что мы больше не увидимся.

Я улыбнулся и опять ничего не сказал. Лучше я перед отбытием напишу ему сообщение, чтобы никто не искал меня.

Я пришёл домой. Фай и Курогане были уже в своей одежде. И тут Мокона с радостным лицом прыгает мне на плечо и говорит:

\- Шаоран, это наше последнее путешествие, сейчас мы вернёмся в мир Клоу.

После слов Моконы я как пуля рванул наверх переодеваться.

Переодевшись, я взял в руки телефон и начал писать сообщение для Сузаку.

«Прости, что сразу не сказал тебе, но сейчас я отправляюсь из этого мира. Прости, но завтра я уже не приду в школу. Прощай, может мы когда-то встретимся ещё.» Отправить.

Ну что, я готов. Спустился вниз и Мокона приступила к перемещению. Перемещавшись в портале, я всё время думал о Сузаку, и о том, как он злится сейчас на меня. Хех, ничего уже не изменишь.

За своими мыслями я не заметил, что мы уже приземлились у порога дворца. Я потянул за ручка двери и открыл её. Перед нами стояла запыханная Сакура, моя Сакура. Она стала ещё прекраснее.

\- Шаоран, неужели… вернулись… - прерывисто говорила Сакура, из-за кома в горле, - дождалась…

Она сорвалась с места и пригнула в мои объятия.

\- Да, мы дома.

\- Шаоран, у меня есть подарок для тебя, ты обрадуешься этому человеку, - улыбаясь, сказала Сакура.

Она провела нас наверх к одной из комнат.

\- Он сейчас спит, но я думаю, он не будет против, если ты его разбудишь.

Сакура не выдавала тайну того, кто там спал. А вы как думаете, кого я увижу в той комнате?

Я тихо открыл дверь и зашёл в комнату, а Курогане и Фай остались с Сакурой. В комнате было темновато из-за штор, но я увидел тело, которое лежало на кровати и спало. Хехехе вот же ж зараза такой. Я от радости прыгаю на кровать и обнимаю его.

\- Шаорааан, - на радостях завопил я, - ах ты ж «жук», вернулся.

Услышав мои вопли в комнату залетели Фай и Курогане. Все на радостях начали тискать Шаорана.

\- Воу, воу, полегче ребята, раздавите меня, - хихикая, сказал Шаоран.

Вот и закончились наши приключения. Я вернулся к Сакуре, а ко мне вернулся мой отец… правда я не называю его отцом, так как мы с ним одного возраста.

Конец!


End file.
